Disposable worn articles such as disposable diapers or pants or sanitary products for women include an absorbent body capable of absorbing a bodily fluid. Such an absorbent body has a sandwich structure in which an absorbent core is sandwiched between two webs.
Recently, it has been proposed in the art to use an absorbent polymer made of granular particles as a main component of an absorbent core. In such a case, typically, a large number of aggregate groups of granular particles are placed separately from one another in the longitudinal direction and the width direction, and two webs are sealed (bonded) together along portions between the aggregate groups, thereby maintaining the placement pattern of the aggregate groups.
Two patent documents identified below are known to be related to such a technique.